


Paradise

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 1_million_words, Community: 52_challenge, Gen, Summer, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and the team finally get a vacation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1MW Weekend Challenge, with the prompts "summer" and "hammock" and the 52 Challenge with the prompt "lie in."

"This is fantastic!" John moaned, sinking into the hammock. They were on rotation at alpha site, which supposedly meant making sure that the wraith did not discover their evacuation site, but which really meant a week of light duty on the beach.

Someone had apparently used a connection on the Daedalus to get a few hammocks and beach umbrellas shipped in, and John had no intention of figuring out who - except maybe to thank them. The ocean breeze was salty, and smelled just like home, and the tropical flowers that studded the tree line were sweet and exotic in a good way. He had never been stationed on Hawaii, but John suspected it would feel much like this.

Other than the potential wraith attack part.

He had gotten to fall asleep to the crashing waves last night, had slept in this morning, and was now just lazily relaxing with Rodney and Ronon while Teyla made some juice from local fruits. It was, quite frankly, paradise.

"Okay, why don't we have this duty every week?" Rodney asked. He had set up an umbrella over his hammock, cutting down on the amount of sunscreen he had to slather on his fair skin. "I mean, you're in charge, right? Shouldn't you use that to your advantage or something?"

It was tempting - so tempting - but John resisted. "Admit it Rodney," he replied teasingly, "without a crisis or a laptop you'd be bored within the month."

Rodney huffed, but didn't disagree, and John closed his eyes again, soaking in the sun and the mood. He would be bored too if he stayed here longer than the week, but for now, it was a wonderful vacation.


End file.
